


Right Then

by asocialconstruct



Series: Basic [11]
Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Biting, Domestic, M/M, Smooching, Spooning, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ch1: PWP followup to After, but no real need to have read that.  Really just PWP.<br/>Ch2: Baby cuddles with no porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vadervengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vadervengeance).



“Wake up, princess,” Cain mumbled against Abel’s warm shoulder, hard and pressed against his ass.

Abel just made a sleepy noise, twisting under Cain’s arm and pushing back against him.  He was warm and too skinny, all tight round ass and sharp joints as Cain pressed his hand to Abel’s thigh.  Too warm with Abel tucked tight into the down comforter, but better than rolling out of the warm bed to freeze his fucking toes off to go make coffee, not with Abel sighing into his pillow as Cain ran his fingers over the tight muscle of Abel’s curled legs.

“You awake?” Cain said, pushing Abel’s hair away with his mouth to get at Abel’s warm neck better.

“No,” Abel pouted.  He turned his face to the pillow and curled tighter in on himself as Cain brushed fingers along the back of Abel’s thighs and lips across the back of his neck.

Cain hummed against Abel’s shoulder, pressing his mouth to a hot red bite mark he’d put there the night before.  He could feel it even in the dark, burning bruised skin where Abel’s bony joint met the curve of his back, almost pulsing hot under his mouth.  “Not awake enough to get fucked?” Cain asked, holding Abel’s hip in place as he pressed his cock against Abel’s warm ass.  He could feel Abel’s cock push against the sheets even if he couldn’t hear Abel’s sleepy sigh.  “Not even good and slow?” Cain asked, smoothing his hand over Abel’s bony ribs before brushing fingers over Abel’s hard cock.  “Not even with how hard you are?”

Abel moaned, arching his back into it and tilting his head back to be kissed.  He tried to spread his legs to beg for it, but Cain kept him pinned, pushing his cock between Abel’s warm thighs before catching Abel’s ankles between his knees.  He gave Abel’s lip a sharp bite, making Abel curl tighter and press his thigh tight around Cain’s cock.  Abel made a disappointed little whine against Cain’s mouth, trying to twist away, wanting to be fucked, but Cain kept him there with a couple of slow strokes of his cock.

“You want it, princess?” Cain asked, pushing Abel’s face away to graze teeth along his jaw and neck.  Abel moaned sleepily, pushing his cock into Cain’s hand, making Cain hiss with the pressure and light pain as Abel’s movement pulled the skin of his cock up over the ridge and tip and back down.  Cain pulled Abel’s ass back into him, fucking him a little rougher to get control back, but Abel hummed a smile and arched backwards to put his hands behind Cain’s head.  Abel pulled them close, pressing Cain’s mouth to his neck, begging for more bruises.

Abel was too warm, almost burning under Cain’s hands, all hard muscle and twisting little tight ass against him.  Cain dug his fingers into the muscle of Abel’s thigh, not so hard to bruise, but hard enough to slap Abel’s ass back into him rougher than Abel would have let him if they were fucking at this hour of the morning.  

Even muffled by the blankets the sound made him harder, not as good as hauling Abel up on his hands and knees and fucking him good and rough, but easier to feel Abel’s cock pulse and leak in his hand this way.  Abel came with a little moan, pressing his ass back and arching into Cain, all taught warm muscle and neediness and hot come across his hand.  Cain sank his teeth into Abel’s shoulder, Abel pushing back into it even if his moan broke.  He shuddered as Cain kept stroking his cock as he came down from it, twisting back for a kiss as Cain dragged it out for him as much as he could, making Abel shiver with Cain’s cock still pressed between his thighs.

Abel stretched and rolled away then, and Cain let him just long enough to wipe his hand on the sheet.  Reached to grab Abel back only to have the little blond roll back and drape a warm leg over Cain’s, Abel’s face pressed to his neck.  Cain growled and reached to shove Abel’s hand down, not interested in letting the little princess fall back asleep without getting his, but Abel beat him to it and stopped him with a sharp bite to his ear.

He arched his back into Abel’s hand, so fucking close anyway, but Abel was a fucking tease even when he was half asleep, pinning Cain there with one leg and sucking his ear slow.  Cain tried to push Abel away enough to catch his lip in a bite, but just ended up snapping his teeth at Abel’s ear and then getting Abel’s mouth pressed to his, slow and warm. 

Abel’s hand tightened, a little faster now as he pressed his tongue against Cain’s, being a pushy little bitch and trying to control even how they kissed, but it was so fucking good Cain let him, stroking Abel’s ass with one hand and threading his other through Abel’s hair.  He wanted to just pull Abel on top of him and fuck him good, but Abel was heavy and warm and pushing every other thought out of his head with the way he teased just the tip, pulling Cain’s foreskin up over the ridge and making a tight little ring with his hand.

Cain dragged his blunt nails up Abel’s ass and back, just to make Abel press against him and shudder as Abel’s hand slowed, long, hard strokes as Cain moaned against Abel’s hot mouth.  “Fuck, _faster_ ,” he managed, but Abel held the tip of his cock hard and still, squeezing once, twice, almost too tight until he was coming into Abel’s hand, pressing Abel into him to kiss.

Abel hummed against him, back to kissing lazy and slow, trailing his wet hand over Cain’s thigh until Cain pushed him to roll over on his other side.  Cain wrapped himself around Abel, pulling him tight and close.

“You awake now, princess?” Cain asked, licking the new bite mark he’d given Abel’s pale shoulder.  A little time and wake Abel up enough, and maybe he could pull Abel up on his hands and knees to fuck rough.

“No,” Abel pouted again, turning on his belly to press his face back into the pillow.  “Go make coffee.”

Cain laughed and pulled the covers up over Abel’s head, groping his ass to make Abel give a little yelp and try to twist away.  “Love you too, princess,” he said against Abel’s ear, giving it a sharp bite as Abel shivered under his hands.  “Stay in bed, I’ll be right back.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cain hung half out the balcony, blowing smoke out the door and watching the baby scoot around while he waited for the coffee to finish.  Should have been in the kitchen making Abel eggs for his toast, but Abel could settle for toast with jelly some mornings.  And Cain wasn’t going to spoil their first weekend without Keeler crashing on the couch by letting Abel bitch him out for smoking in the kitchen.  So he hung out the door to smoke instead and watched the baby.

Deimos’ father said she was going to be a heartbreaker when she got older, but she already was a heartbreaker, her fat little knees dimpled as she sat there shaking her toy keys, banging them against the soft alphabet blocks Abel had gotten her.  Cain had always known she’d like the noisy things, even if Abel tried to get something _educational_ and _enriching_ every time they went out, always spending too much time reading about babies instead of watching her.

He flicked his cigarette away off the balcony and shut the door, trying to fan the smoke smell out before he did.  Abel would smell it on him no matter what, but as long as the baby didn’t smell like it, Cain could just lie and say he’s smoked on the balcony, which was practically true anyway.  

He stretched out on the floor next to her, rolling her onto her back so he could blow a loud, wet raspberry on her fat belly.  She screeched laughing, loud enough to wake Abel if Abel didn’t sleep through goddamn everything, but Cain didn’t mind having her all to himself.  No job wasn’t so bad if it meant he got to chase her around the house as she got better at crawling and watch her gum everything she could get her sticky hands on.

Cain blew her another little raspberry as the coffeepot finished, pushing himself up to get Abel his toast and coffee.  He’d have to juggle the toast in one hand, the baby in the other, and go back for the coffee on a second trip, but like fuck they weren’t going to have breakfast in bed.  Abel would fuss about crumbs in the sheets, but he’d forget about that as soon as Cain pulled him in for a kiss with the baby cuddled between them.  

He got the toast and came back out to the living room to scoop the baby up, but froze in the doorway when he saw her, standing with her little hands clutching the couch cushion, bouncing her knees like she was trying to figure out how to get one foot to move without the other.  She looked over at him and laughed, and let go of the couch, taking her first step toward him.

Cain dropped the plate of toast on the carpet.  “Holy—fuck, shit, Abel—“ Cain yelled, frozen in place, watching her wave her arms as she took little steps, no fucking clue what to do.  “ _Fuck_ , get out here—“

“What—“ Abel ran out, wrapped in the sheet torn off the bed, but otherwise still naked under it.  He stood there staring for a second.  “God, Cain, I thought something was on fire—she’s walking?”

She tottered another step, unbalanced.  “Fuck, what if she falls—“ Cain said, dropping to his knees in front of her, trying to put his hands out for her without tipping her over.  

“She’s going to fall some time, you won’t always be there to catch her,” Abel said quietly, but with a little soft smile when Cain glared at him.  


End file.
